Hateno Bay
Hateno Bay is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a bay located in the Necluda Sea region near Hateno Village in the province of Necluda. History Hateno Bay is home to schools of Porgy which are occasionally fished for by fisherman of Lurelin Village. As Lurelin Villager Ralera is married to the Hateno miller Rhodes, contact between both villages likely occurs by sea as Hateno Bay is known fishing spot for Lurelin village fisherman and would be generally be safer way to access either village than most land routes as the only dangers are Water Octoroks, Lizalfos, and the sea itself which Lurelin Village fishermen would be experienced enough to deal with. Additionally Lurelin has Hateno Cows which were originally breed from Water Buffalo in Hateno Village indicating their appearance is likely a result of trade and contact between the two villages presumably through fishermen visiting Hateno Village to sell their catch and even shop at Hateno Village's many shops provided they had the money. However Link finds no signs of Lurelin fisherman fishing in Hateno Bay indicating they fish there seasonally, occasionally, or the area has become too dangerous to even for experienced Lurelin village fisherman to fish there. However they did fish there in the past. Terror of Hateno Bay: The Fell Octorok According to a Zora Stone Monument during the Age of Burning Fields, Hateno Bay became home to a fearsome sea monster, a giant Octorok as big as a mountain. The fisherman of Lurelin Village that fished in Hateno Bay were terrorized by the beast effecting their livelihood. Many brave warriors sought to slay the beast but all perished never to return. However the Zora Prince Sidon heard of the fishermen's plight. Like his late elder sister Mipha who valiantly fought against the Great Calamity and father King Dorephan who defended Zora's Domain from a Guardian on the 100th anniversary of his reign, Prince Sidon bravely set out to confront the beast to help the poor Hylian fishermen. The Zora Prince confronted the beast with his Silverscale Spear dodging a stone it spit, though the Octorok inhaled sucking him in and swallowing Sidon whole. Just as when it seemed Sidon would perish like his sister did against Waterblight Ganon leaving King Dorephan heirless, the beast began twisting in pain as Prince Sidon still alive attacked the beast's stomach from within using his spear eventually piercing its skin enough that the Octorok was forced to spit Sidon out. Though it scrambled to escape, Sidon slew the beast ending its reign of terror. The fishermen would remember Prince Sidon's heroism in the form of a heroic tale, "The Prince Who Slew the Fell Octorok". Additionally, King Dorephan proud of his son's heroics and assisting poor Hylians despite relations between the Zora and Hylians becoming somewhat strained due to the Council of Elders blaming the Hylians, especially Link for Mipha's death during the Great Calamity, commissioned Jiahto to create a Zora Stone Monument near Lulu Lake recounting Sidon's heroic exploits for prosperity. Interestingly the beast was never revived by Calamity Ganon even after Link awoke from the Slumber of Restoration thus never encountered in the present day. It is one of the few monsters Link learns other people fought but never encounters one himself the other being a Ghost that Urbosa defeated when it appeared in Gerudo Town in the past as mentioned by Pearle. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations